A Man's Free Week
by TracelessQuill
Summary: What do the guys get up to without the women, when they're out of work? Well there will be movies, rollercoasters, games, pointless arguments, (not to mention the fun silliness they're going to have), and so much more! PLEASE Read to find out more. Don't forget to REVIEW, I would love to hear your opinions of all sorts. Rated K-plus for now.
1. Day 1: Movie Night

**Oh, hey guys! Well this is my first Fanfiction ever, so don't be so harsh on me.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my story and thanks a lot for bothering to take a look at **

**this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anne of Green Gables. All characters are not mine let alone 'Grimm', but belongs rightfully to NBC.**

A man's free week: Movie Night

Monroe plopped himself on the couch, and instantly felt relaxed. He gladly stretched his legs out, resting his feet on the mahogany wood foot stool, past down from generation to generation (Mum's side). He held a grudge against plastic, and thought it was a disgrace to nature. Our favourite Blutbad then reached for the thick, heavy book on the coffee table.

"Aah, you can't go wrong with Anne of Green Gables and Earl Grey tea on a quiet night," he said with a sigh to himself happily.

Just when he was about to turn to page one with glee, his ears heard a loud rapping at the door. _Oh right! The doorbell broke just this morning. _But that was the least of his worries.

"I swear to god," he muttered darkly, "If it's you Nick, please kindly, GO AWAY! I'm kinda occupied at the moment." Slowly, he dragged his feet to the door and opened the door praying... only to be disappointed.

"Hi Monroe! Oh, you need to fix the doorbell." Nick greeted_ a_ _bit_ _too_ brightly. Before Monroe could respond, the Grimm stepped inside his home, and made a beeline to the lounge.

"Oh yes, please barge into my house without asking me or a warrant. You know what? You can even come here whenever you want, might as well trash my house." Monroe said, with every word dripping with sarcasm. Nick casually dumped himself on Monroe's seat as if it was his own house, totally ignoring his ally, neighbour, friend and oh, personal 'Grimmopedia'. But something caught his eye.

"Seriously? Anne of Green Gables. Oh come on, you can do better."

"What? It's a real classic. AND it beats The Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood AND The Wolf and Seven Little Kids. All of which written by your ancestors."

"Says the Blutbad who loves 'classics'."

"Oh whatever. Now what is it you want? Because it's got something to do with a Wesen case again, you can go home and do whatever it is that you do. That reminds me, why did you bring that backpack?" Monroe pointed at the backpack next to Nick's feet.

Nick shook his head, exhaling for a long time.

"Ok, 1. I got no questions about any Wesen. 2. I got nothing to do at home. Juliette and her friends are out of Portland for a week for some 'girl-get-together' time," Nick answered, making quotation marks with his fingers in the air, "So I thought to come over here, which leads to point 3. In my backpack, I brought 'Tears of Blood.'" He announced with a wide grin.

Monroe was stunned. 'Tears of Blood' was the all time scariest film ever made. So frightening, it got banned in 18 countries so far. It was known to make a man scream out loud.

"Why?"

"Well, I hired the movie secretly and hid it in my clothes drawer for a few days, so Juliette couldn't find it. She doesn't like horror movies. Plus, since we're both facing pretty creepy stuff lately, we can think of this as_ training_."

"You know for a Grimm detective, that's a pathetic place to hide something right?"

Monroe glanced over to the book, then to Nick, then back to the book, and again at Nick. This was a very rare opportunity, and he _did_ read the same book at least 4 times. Meanwhile, Nick was tempting Monroe by shaking the DVD, (which thankfully had no picture) with his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Fine," he drawled, "I'll make the popcorn in the kitchen while you set up the damn horror movie."

"Yes!" The detective claimed victoriously, pumping his fist, swinging his arm towards his body.

*5 minutes later*

After placing a bowl of hot popcorn on the coffee table and arguing about how dim the lights should be, and actually dimming the lights, and replacing the flat remote control's batteries, the two finally sat down. As Nick pressed play, their eyes were glued to the screen... for awhile. Neither of them knew what they were in for.

*1 hour later*

"Dude, I just can't look anymore. This is getting terrifying. Are you watching this?" Monroe managed to whisper while peeking through his hands.

"Not really."

Finally the whole scary scene was over Nick announced it was over. A pale woman with no eyes, who somehow still shed blood tears, killing people and then feeding on them, then forcing her prisoners to eat the eyes; was not a pleasant sight.

"Hey Monroe, I think it's over."

Slowly, they lift their hands of their eyes. Still nervous, they watched the movie. Until the unexpected happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The 2 friends grabbed each other's arm in fear, screaming their lungs out, with their eyes wide open in horror. Continuing to scream, they shook the other violently. They just couldn't get the image out of their head. Never had either of them felt like a helpless child. They pulled to each other closely, still holding tightly onto each other. Then Monroe became so scared, he eventually woged into a wolf and even started to howl. And as soon as Nick discovered this, he screamed even louder. Trying to rocking back and forth on their seat to peace. But that didn't get instant results. After 3 minutes of sheer terror, they eventually cooled off. Still holding on to each other.

"Uhh..."

"Umm.."

Monroe then cleared his throat. Nick did the same. Both of their face's blushing, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeahh... so i'll just... uhh"

There was a lot of mumbling and stuttering. Then they quietly moved back into their proper positions, not knowing what just happened. They pretended to be focused on the movie. Then there was that famous awkward silence throughout the rest of the film.

_So much for training, _Thought the Grimm.

_I am NEVER watching a horror movie that Nick chose again, _Monroe noted to himself.

*Another hour later*

The men took a deep breath and breathed out loudly. No one has spoken yet. Bravely, Nick chose to break the silence.

"Let's make a pact," he proposed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"From this day forth, none of us will say anything to anyone else about that... event. Because if people find out 2 grown men screamed like hell and grabbed one another because of a movie, that's not going to be a good reputation."

"Just so we avoid embarrassment and from losing our dignity."

"But we'll only spill if we have to."

"Alright."

Their hands reached out, making a firm handshake.

"It's no wonder Juliette disapproves you of watching horror movies," commented Monroe.

Silence again.

"So, wha-da-you-wanna-do-now?" It was a habit of Nick to speak fast after embarrassment. Yet Monroe had no trouble understanding.

"Well, I _do _have some beer in the fridge."

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me."

Just then the doorbell rung.

"I didn't know the doorbell still worked?" said Nick.

"Well, it does now apparently."

Nick swung the door opened, only to see an old man in his robes in large spectacles.

"Are you two gentlemen alright? My wife and I heard deafening screaming from this house. Could you keep it down? Please?"

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. You were right, it was us." Apologised Nick.

"Yeah. Both of us ..."

"Got hurt because, "

"I had mouse traps put out all over the house."

"And both of us stepped in one, "

"and we couldn't take it off."

The elderly man just stared at them in awe.

"Good to know. Um, Good night to both of you." And he dawdled away in bewilderment.

Quickly they shut the door and ran back inside. They both exclaimed mentally, _were we really that loud?_

"Ok. From now on that will be our alibi to everyone." Established Monroe.

"Yeah. We should also stop finishing each other sentences. That's a tad bit weird. Just a tad."

No one had anything to say until they finally remembered what they were doing.

"Oh yeah, getting beer."

And they walked backed to the kitchen.

**Don't forget to review! I would truly love to hear your thoughts. Thanks. :)**


	2. Part 1 of Day 2: Rollercoasters & Lines

**Hi again! First of, I want everyone to understand this (feel free to skip this Author's note),**

**This FanFiction is mostly about Nick's week without Juliette. So when I say 1 week I mean 7 days. But now I have decided that some 'days' will be divided into parts/chapters. So at the end of all this, you should get 7 different days but more than 7 different chapters in total. Ok, so now I hope I didn't confuse you. If you do have questions just ask in the reviews, but I'm sure you'll get me.**

**That aside, this is Part 1 of Day 2 of the week. I hope will you like it. And as always, I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks to those who have already read or reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Also, I'm not even sure if these 'laws' stated in the story are even real. The theme park is obviously not real. **

**ANYWAY Here's the story:**

Part 1 of Day 2 : A Day Off With Rollercoasters And Lines

"But Captain, we insist. All of us!"

"Hank, I've already spoken to you. Why is it that I always have to repeat myself?"

"C'mon, please! I just got here at the precinct. It's fine!"

"Detective Griffin, for the last time: take a day off today. You are NOT going to work today. You, along with Wu and Nick already had a very stressful time for the past few days. And the three of you even managed to solve_ all_ cases, with barely any assistance for crying out loud! So do yourself a favour. Go home and take a break. Just for one day."

"But I want to work. And I want to work _for _pay."

Sean Renard thought for a moment. Nobody likes to work here at the precinct. At least over-work anyway. But Hank had a point. Still, Hank, Nick and Wu needed a break. Even if they didn't want it. Being the Captain sure was hard, but it came with privileges...

"Ok. You have 2 options. Either the 3 of you take the day off WITH pay, or get suspended from work for 3 days. Now you're a smart man, so make the right decision."

There was a small pause when Hank let the offer sink in.

"Fine." He spoke reluctantly, "We'll take the day off with the pay. Are you even sure about giving us this? Sure you don't need us?"

"You maybe one of the best detectives I have, but don't flatter yourself. Now I got one question, why are you speaking for the other 2 also?"

Hank looked back into his memory and remembered how he foolishly agreed to the 'terms and conditions' of Wu and Nick. He decided to give a straight answer, one that Renard always expected.

"We drew straws."

Renard gave a nod to show he understood, and with that he turned around to leave to get back to his office. But he couldn't quite go yet.

"Captain!" the detective called out, "What should we do now?"

The man turned around and answered, "Legally, if you're a police officer/detective, you can jump queues. Even the long ones. Use your badge wisely. Now go and tell the others."

*Later*

"So, did you do it?" asked Nick.

"What did he say?" Wu added.

Hank chose his words carefully before revealing the news. "Captain didn't let us stay, but he did let us have a day off with pay. He also said and I quote: 'Legally, if you're the police, you can jump queues. Even the long ones. Use your badge wisely.' So I was thinking, maybe we could go to that amusement park today and jump a few queues and you know, have a little fun. Besides, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Renard's in a good mood today -strange, so we can't let this offer just pass by. So what do you say? "

Nick didn't think twice. _Juliette's out of Portland, I got nothing to do at home. I'm still receiving payment and the amusement park does sound good._

Because if he did think again, he would have realised he still needed to print a lot of photos, do this morning's dishes and vacuum the house.

Wu on the other hand took a look at the calendar in his head. _Yesterday: library books due, dinner with family, Today: blank, Tomorrow: report should be given. _He liked being on track and organised.

"Yeah, I'll be able to come." He finalised

"I don't have any plans at all." Nick 'recalled'.

Hank was relieved. He hadn't had been on a rollercoaster for a quite a while. It's about time he went on one again. Then again, life was already a rollercoaster when you're a Portland detective who just realised the world was so much weirder than it seems. Oh, and when your partner is a Grimm.

"Good. I'll text both of you the address and admission fees and I'll meet you there in, let's say an hour. The drive's like half an hour. And don't forget to have your badge on you. It's gonna be handy."

And with that they parted ways to get to their house, preparing for their day out.

*Soon*

"What about Monroe?" Nick asked himself. Quickly, he took out his phone out of his pocket and called his neighbour. "Hey it's me, Nick. Do you want to go to the amusement park with me, Hank and Wu today? We're leaving in half an hour or so."

On the other end, Monroe was with Rosalee at the spice shop. They too have plans. Rosalee gave a small frown. And Monroe didn't want to just leave her. No, they've been planning this trip for a long time.

"Sorry man, but me and Rosalee are going on another picnic at this garden nearby. Don't worry about us. Anyway, enjoy yourselves."

"And don't get into trouble again." Rosalee called out.

Honestly, he was a bit disappointed. But nevertheless, he answered in a positive tone. "Thanks for the advice. Okay, have fun at your picnic. See ya!"

At the back of his mind, Nick knew this day at the amusement park isn't going to be quite normal.

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Part 2 of Day 2: Rollercoasters & Lines

**Hello there! First things first, I'm so sorry for updating later than I planned to. It took me so long just to write this! I plan to post the last part of day 2 soon, so hopefully it will be up not much longer. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. And thank you for bothering to come here again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or its characters.**

The entrance of the fun park was the first thing the men saw. There was a golden shooting star, shaped like a rainbow with the words _Thrill Park_ on it, in a distinctive silver colour. The latest music was blaring from the speakers, but no one seemed to be listening, instead you heard the wild shouts of excitement.

"Well we finally arrived." it was Nick who finally got out of his car last.

"Whoa, you guys need to see this line." Wu pointed at the long queue of people. It was so long, it even nearly reached the parking lot opposite. He estimated it was about 20 meters.

"And it's only 11 am! It opened like an hour ago! Man, we need to move fast." exclaimed Hank. At that comment, they all rushed to the back of line. "Hang on! We got our badges, let's just walk through the line and show the badges and make our way right to the front. That way, we started lining up properly but then these kind people let us go straight to the front. That's why we're here in the 1st place right?"

They made their way to the end of the line, and that's when the men went on dramatic mode. Cop style! As they reached to their destination, their badges were pulled out and they held it next to their neck, showing off their badges.

"Police! Please make way and stand clear!" Nick raised his voice. Everyone turned their heads towards the voice. The people had a confused look on their face, whispering to each other, not knowing the simple truth.

"Please help us by stepping out of the way. Thank you for everyone's co-operation." At Wu's comment, the people finally stepped out of the way, making a clear aisle for the police. Strutting through, still holding their badges shining brightly. Hank felt smug. He really did. When was the last time you got to get to the front of the a long line without even waiting?

_Damn, it's so good to be a cop!_ He shouted in his head.

When they arrived at the counter, the crowd behind them watched curiously. Hank slapped the three $20 bills on the counter.

"Three adult tickets please." He slightly commanded proudly.

And that was when the angry outburst started.

"What the heck do you do think you're doing?!"

"We've waited longer!"

"Now that ain't fair!"

"Get outta here you son of a...!"

They was so much shouting and booing, the poor person at the counter couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch helplessly.

"Everybody, please remain calm!" shouted Hank over the crowd. "We are the police, and yes, we do have legal authority to do this. Just calm down please. "

_That's right, use the fancy language to convince them. _He praised himself. He turned around, ready to continue his paying. Just then someone poked him on his back from. It was a gruff looking man, with that furious look on his face.

_Uh oh. _Wu thought. Nick analysed the man. Mid 40's, single, Caucasian, 6 feet 2 ish. By the look of his aggressive claw tattoo on his arm, this guy shouldn't be messed with. He continued staring at the man, there was something about him that was disturbing.

The gruff man did not realise. Not yet. "Now you listen to me... officer. I've been waiting for a damn hour. What makes you so special?" His eyes stared intently at Hank's, as if he was challenging him. And he was. He gave the detective a shove, crossing the line in the process...

"Sir. Right here, right now. We can arrest you for physical abuse if this gets out of hand." Nick informed. The man turned to Nick, and began to realise the truth. _Grimm! _And immediately he changed; woged into a bear like form. In an instant Nick knew what this one was. Jägerbar_. _

"Get away from me!" he began to back away in fear and raised two hands up. "Sir, I'm not going to hurt you. Now I suggest you stop." He turned back along with Wu and Hank. Hank raised an eyebrow at the Grimm detective that only met one thing. _Wesen? _Nick nodded. Meanwhile Wu was collecting the tickets.

"Thank you. And sorry for that dispute." _Glad that's over. Still pretty cool we cut in line legally._

They walked past the counter and finally stepped into the park.

"Gentlemen, we are officially not working for the rest of the day."

*.*.*

"I bet you wouldn't go on that one there." Wu and the others stared at what happens to be the Serpent's Plunge rollercoaster. A ride with rails that went high up and then drops with maximum speed. 120km p/h to be exact. That was one of the reason why he started this 'conversation' after all.

"I bet I would." Hank answered back.

"I bet you wouldn't." Wu replied plainly.

"Sorry man, but I got to agree with Wu. Again." Nick piped up. He knew where this was exactly going.

"I bet I would." The other detective repeated.

"Sure thing Hank. Sure thing."

"Fine, you want me to prove it? I'll go on it if you go. You're coming with me if I'm going." Nick decided this was one of those times when Hank can be slightly stubborn. Still, he wanted to see this.

"Yeah sure, I'll join in." He agreed.

"If you go on that ride- which we will go with you, I promise I'll give you $20. However if you scream, I owe you nothing. Do we have a deal?"

Wu was sure nobody wouldn't scream. After just looking at the last 2 groups on that death trap, he guaranteed himself that he will have the pleasure of seeing Hank scream, and at the end of day he won't have to owe $20 to anyone.

"We have a deal." Detective Griffin made yet another grave mistake. But hey, this isn't work.

Meanwhile, the Grimm scanned the area around the rollercoaster with his remarkable Grimm eyes. The ride looked nerve wrecking, but not horrific as a particular scene of a particular movie. He realised there was barely anyone lining up. _If I scream again, at least my specific scream won't be heard. Besides, there's barely any need to wait for this one._

"All right, guys. Let's go now before anyone backs out yet."

The car was basically a long serpent covered in green scales with seats. Though it strongly reminded Wu of the Basilisk in Harry Potter.

"Please remain in your seat at all times. Make sure you keep hands on the bar handle in front of you. Please keep watch of your children. And remember, have fun!"

"Thank god I don't have kids." Wu muttered to himself.

Nick's heart was racing. He couldn't believe he got into this mess. His closed his eyes and took deep breaths. And the car started moving slowly.

To Wu he angrily whispered,

"If I die today, I'm gonna blame it on you. You drove me into this, this was all part of plan wasn't it? And if I make it out alive you're still going to die!"

"What are you talking about? You agreed. I didn't agree for you. It was you who dragged yourself into this. But that's not the point, just _relax_. Now just shush and enjoy the ride. "

"Clearly this is your fault, now I'm going to die young and early."

"Clearly this isn't my fault. And if you did know my plan (which you do), why didn't you stop me? Aren't you supposed to be a bit more responsible? And what do you mean by young? You didn't even know who Retchid Kat was!"

Nick had to admit, he found that last comment somewhat offensive. And of course he didn't say that. After all, he is a _man._ What kind of man is like that? Well that was what he thought anyway.

"I have to be more responsible! Look who's talking? I still remember that day you vomited on Hank at that Christmas party!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about_?"_

"No, I asked you first."

"So?"

Inside his head, Hank Griffin was laughing his head off. He was trying to keep a stern face, luckily all he did was stifle and rock back and forth using his willpower to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Guys stop acting childish. We're nearly at the top. Man look at that view!"

The other 2 did not realise what they were missing out on. They turned their faces and saw mountain, its peaks hidden in mist. While down below, thousands of tiny ant moved about. They felt superior, and being able to cut in long lines helped it.

The car moved on the windy tracks, and that's when they saw the drop. Where the tracks seem to disappear, making you plummet at rapid speed. The part that Hank and Nick most feared.

_I can do this remember, I'm doing this for the twenty dollars. _

**_Damn, I hate you Wu._**

Then it was time.

The car dropped, instantly making Hank's stomach fly up inside.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... AAAAAHHHH!" He was having the shock of his life.

"WHOO HOO, AWESOME!" Nick though, was having the time of his life. This was so much better than he thought.

Wu too was enjoying the plunge, but he wasn't screaming words of joy. Instead, he was laughing his head off while watching Hank screaming with the look of major panic all across on his face.

It was miraculous how all that happened in 10.4 seconds precisely. But it didn't stop there, oh no. As soon as they reached the bottom, they shot back up. Everyone clutched on the handle bar tighter, attempting to brace themselves. Hank felt the need to throw up, he felt so sick he thought he was going to faint.

But the rollercoaster didn't let him. By the time they reached the top, they zoomed back down.

"WHOO HOOOOOOO!" Nick continued to having fun. He never knew deathly rides like these could be so entertaining.

_Best day EVEERR!_

This time Wu chose to join in. "YEAAHH!" The 2 were practically hyped up teenagers all over again. Hank though well... he _did_ try to scream but he didn't have enough breath left so he ended up screaming inaudibly. Just when he thought the worst was over, he saw something he would later never want to see again. The track seemed to go up and then Hank coincidentally got his voice back again...

"HOLY... NO! NOT UPSIDE DOWN! STOP THIS ROLLERCOASTER, HOLD UP! NOT UPSIDE DOWN, NOOO!"

The car raced up on to the track and everyone was tilt upside down, everyone saw the world upside down. They all thought they were going to fall out and that would be the end of their lives. They gripped on tight so hard like they were clinging on to their lives. Because they thought they were. And Nick felt he was going to die, again.

"AAH! I'M GOING TO FALL, SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!"

Even Wu started to panic.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I THINK I'M GOING TO LET GO!"

And Hank continued to beg for mercy at the top of his burning lungs.

Meanwhile, down below, a pack of spectators were watching in awe of what looks like to be 3 men shouting for their lives. Obviously there were others too, but it's not everyday you see men shrieking on a rollercoaster. But then again, this was the _Serpent's Plunge. _When they finally became aware of the fact they were flipped back to normal again, the people behind them on a different car, were whispering 'Oh My Gawd! Did you feel that? I swear, I thought I was gonna die!'. Yet the 3 members of the P.P.D were silent. It was the end of the journey. This one anyway.

_Oh my god! Thank the lord for ending this!_ Hank was utterly relieved, but not for long. Once more he started feeling nauseous, then sick and then pale and finally absolutely pale. The officer ran to the nearest bin where kids and their parents were about to bin their fairy floss sticks. As soon as he reached his destination, he began to throw up a mixture of a yellow and green, thick, lumpy fluid. Vomit. The family close to him could only goggle at him as they listened to the hideous sounds.

"Jonathon, don't you dare look at that man!" the mother ordered to her toddler. Quickly, the family rushed away to escape from the smell, hastily they pushed their pram away. Soon, Hank turned backed to Nick and Wu who promptly handed a fresh napkin. He took it and wiped his mouth and dumped it in the bin.

"Never again." Nick grinned. This was most satisfactory. And he knew there was more to come. "Come on, let's go to the grand prix karts." "We're gonna have to skip the line again with our badges." They started heading to the queue close by.

Wu elbowed Hank to get his attention and reminded him:

"You still don't get 20 dollars." Detective Griffin gave a scowl.

**To be continued. Please remember to review! And thanks for reading.**


	4. Part 3 of Day 2: Rollercoasters & Lines

**Last part of Day 2 is up now! Thanks a lot for coming to have a look, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Grimm belongs to NBC**

Part 3 of Day Two:

"You know what? Let's just go up to the front." Nick suggested.

Past the queue, Nick showed his badge to the onlookers before anybody could react. There were 5 karts in total. A pre teen sat in one, nervously eyeing the police. A teenage girl in the other, chewing bubble-gum. Obviously, she didn't look like she cared about this race. The very same race, that Hank and Nick would take seriously. Nick got into a blue kart. Hank got in the yellow, and Wu got the pink.

"What did I ever do to you, to get pink? I didn't hear you call dibs."

Nick turned to Wu, "No, but you did swindle our minds into getting into that death trap you planned."

*.*.*

"Step on left pedal to break, right to accelerate. Use the wheel to steer. Stick to your left unless overtaking. You will complete 5 laps. First to finish wins. Any questions?" the instructor recited.

The boy did.

"So wait, no helmets?"

The instructor just stared at him. No one else had any questions.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Nick stepped on his right pedal hard. He zoomed, taking the lead making sure he doesn't drive of the track onto the sand. He forgot he was a police, so he forgot about not speeding and raging on about Hank overtaking. After all, this was a race.

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO WIN!" He declared over the loud wind and the noisy engine.

"HELL YEAH I AM!" his opponent said back. Hank overtook Nick with triumph, now he was leading. Leaving Nick furious. He pushed the pedal with all his might even more.

_Ow, my foot! _

And yet he still repeated the saying in his head. _No pain, no gain. _And gain he did, now he was neck and neck with Hank. At the back, Wu was a head of the kids. He could hear them bicker about in the background.

"Mum said you had to go easy on me. I take back what I said about you! I'm sorry Tracy!"

"Jacob don't be a noob, you could have just backed out and let me win this. But that's too late. It's not my problem you chose to go against a 4 time go kart champion" she bragged. Wu was taking in every bit of this conversation.

_Man this girl must be a pain to live with. Wait what? 4 time go kart champion! Her? Well I'm screwed. How come she isn't overtaking me yet? Why's she still at the back? _

All his questions will be answered. Later.

Back at the front, Nick and Hank were still battling it out. They sped across tracks, eager to win. Hank glared at detective Burkdhart.

_VROOOOOM. _A gush of wind swept past spectators.

*.*.*

It was the final lap, Nick was continuing to focus on overtaking Hank. Who was defending his position. The teenage girl was increasing speed, creeping up onto the homicide detectives without them noticing, taking Wu's position. She went even faster, way faster, becoming closer. By now, she was at rocket speed. Until she was in front of the 2 detectives! She was first now, the girl with bubblegum and the bored look on her face, was first! And in shock, the detectives began to lose their focus and slowed down.

"How the hell...did that 16 year old go in front of us?! Nick yelled at his partner.

"How should I know?"

Unfortunately, they were so caught up in their little own thoughts, Wu and Jacob practically zoomed past them. It was not until a few seconds later that the men finally came back to reality.

"Ohh Shi...! I'm last!" Nick realised. He accelerated trying to catch up to the others. Because Hank was already off, leaving Nick behind. By the time he was a metre away from him, Tracy was in the middle of crossing the finish line. She raised her fist in the air, celebrating, (even if this wasn't even a real race). Wu followed, taking second place. Jacob coming third, Hank finishing 4th and Nick well, wasn't happy with his result.

"That's unfair. I want a rematch!" he demanded. But no one cared or heard. His eyes burned to the back of the girl's head, considering if he should find a loophole in Renard's 'book of laws' and arrest her somehow.

"Stupid big ego teenager." He said under his breath.

*.*.*

"WHAT?" Nick asked the instructor.

"I said, who's the poor third wheel in this group?"

"Why do you think that 2 out of the 3 of us, is a couple?" Wu asked.

"And for the record, we are NOT what you think we are. We're straight." Hank informed in an as a matter of fact tone.

"BUT we DON'T have anything against homosexual people." Nick alarmed.

This was utterly awkward for all of them. Never had they been in such a strange predicament.

_Eesh! Didn't these people pay attention? _ The instructor said to himself mentally.

"Ok the thing is if you hadn't realised, the sign says this is supposed to be a _romantic _ride. And everyone here basically is romantically involved with the person next to them, I mean just look." The three people twisted around and saw a sight they could not believed they missed.

Everyone was hugging their beloved, or holding their hands. Some fingers even had rings on them. Some giggling and whispering god knows what in the other's ear.

"Right." Hank stated.

"And since this is a romantic ride, it's going to be slow. Everything slow is apparently romantic, according to my girlfriend anyway."

"None of my ex-wives ever said that to me."

Nick thought for awhile, what was the point of going on a slow and time consuming pink and white teacup? No, if he was going on this ride he needed it to be at least exciting. It was the 2nd most famous attraction, right after Serpent's Plunge.

"Can you somehow, oh I don't know...crank up the speed?

"Well I can. In fact, this one can go pretty fast. But what makes you think I'll do it for three guys? What's in it for me?" the instructor questioned.

Wu fiddled his hands in his pockets, looking for something that could just meet the man's expectation. Chewing gum wrapper, car keys, piece of paper with his cousin's number on it. Finally he found something worthy.

"Look," he glanced at the man's name tag- clearly nothing compared to the P.P.D one- "Nigel. I have 5 bucks, right here right now. If you speed this thing up, you get it." Wu bargained.

"First of all, if my boss finds out. I'm dead. Besides, 5 bucks ain't gonna cut it."

So Hank, lifted the left side of his jacket to reveal the badge on his belt to Nigel. Who opened his mouth gobsmacked.

_Man, you could have accepted 5 dollars. Oh well, now you get nothing._

"You sir, are going make these teacups spin faster. And that's an order from the police."

*.*.*

The 3 men squeezed inside the teacup. Then the teacup began to rotate in a circle, making their head become dizzy. Then the whole metal platform with teacups started moving. The air rushed against their faces, couples were screeching, demanding to get off, all they could see was a blur of colours.

"WOAAAAAHH!" Wu cried.

"OH. MY. GOD." Hank said.

Nick shut his eyes, the wind was making him cry. Lucky a woman and her boyfriend threatened to sue Thrill Park if Nigel didn't stop the ride. The teacups were getting out of control. It was moving at such a breakneck speed, even for a Grimm.

*Now for the final ride*

"You ready?" Hank said to Nick.

"I _think_ so." There was that tone of doubt. But who wouldn't have it? It was almost impossible to be 100% happy about going on this thrill ride, after eating 2 hot dogs, a can of Pepsi (diet), and bundles of fairy floss. Well at least he had 2 other people on the same boat.

"Well, don't blame me on this one. I didn't choose it." Wu butted in.

"I guess I'll get the blame then." Hank admitted.

The Gunshot was a gigantic 80 metres in height. It sent the passengers shooting straight up like a rocket, travelling at a force that went up to 4 g-force. Long story short, it was the perfect terror for people scared of heights. _Like old people and middle aged mothers._ Thought Wu.

"We've been sitting here for 5 minutes, doing nothing. When are they going to st- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Just like a bullet, they shot up. Honestly it wasn't so bad, it's just that it came as a surprise. Once again, they panicked. Everything below became tiny at a rapid speed, Wu felt as if he was leaving earth forever.

Abruptly they dropped a metre, causing a mini heart attack.

"What the hell is going on!?" Nick demanded.

Another drop. Only much longer.

"AAH!" "HOLY CRAP!" "JESUS, SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

"WE CAN'T! THEY SAID NO PHONES OR ANYTHING IN OUR POCKETS!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they chorused simultaneously. Damn that strange stomach feeling.

By now they were 40 metres off the ground. They went back up again. Back down they went again. This time they were used to it. Feeling confident, they started laughing. Gradually, they arrived back to surface.

"That wasn't so bad." The Grimm acknowledged.

*6 PM at the precinct.*

Captain Sean Renard was browsing on YouTube as part of his daily routine. He had recently viewed a parody video of Lord of the Rings. Secretly of course. He then searched up Portland Police to see if their latest press conference had been uploaded yet.

Instead he saw something that was out of the blue.

_Portland Policemen caught screaming on rollercoaster while upside down._

10,000 views. Already.

Instantly, he shut his laptop and rang up the 'I.T guy.'

"Is it possible to permanently delete a video on YouTube?" he enquired anxiously.

**Please review, I'd love to read them. Pretty please? But thank you for reading. **


	5. Day 3: Once Upon A Time In Hank

**Salutations! Okay, so 3rd day is finally up. I got 'writer's block'. Now there's something I need to tell you:**

**First of all, I like Once Upon A Time. I just like Grimm more. Sorry OUAT fanatics.**

**This chapter is about the guys watching a tv show: Once Upon A Time. So if you don't like Once Upon A Time I don't recommend this to you. Also, in the story, there is a lot of references to the show, Once Upon A Time. So I'm sorry if you don't understand what they are talking about. **

**But I think you can still get the main idea even if you don't watch OUAT.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, Lord of The Rings or Once Upon A Time, or Blu Ray.**

Day 3: Once Upon A Time In Hank's House

Once upon a time, a Detective Griffin looked at his shelf, sorting out the DVDs on it, deciding which ones he should keep or not. He looked behind him. The pile of the DVDs he wanted was becoming a mountain. The other pile was a molehill.

_59 down. 62 to go. _ He let out a tired sigh. Operation 'make shelf look tidier' was failing.

After that thought, he found something that he had lost for years at the very back of the top shelf.

"No way, it can't be! I found my Lord of The Rings Trilogy! Wow!" he exclaimed aloud to nobody. He examined the discs, to see if it was in top condition. Not a single scratch. Just the way he liked his Blu-Ray Lord of The Rings limited extended edition. He placed it carefully on the couch, if this was going on the list of DVDs wanted to keep, then it had to be on top of it. Literally.

Hank continued to sort it all out. Until he came across something.

"Once Upon A Time, the complete first season." He murmured.

_It must be one of my exs'. I wonder which one forgot about it? What is this? It looks brand new. I'll watch it tonight, see if anyone wants to join. If it's bad, it's probably gonna go on Ebay. You never know if you never try. _

He reached for his phone.

*at Nick's place*

"Yeah sure. So 5 o' clock you said?"

"Yep. Monroe's coming too."

"What about Wu?" Sometimes Hank thought his partner asks too many questions.

"He didn't want to. He's already watched season one. In fact, he watches every episode on TV."

"Hang on, I thought this was more of a women's, type thing."

"Wu said: 'Guys watch it too'." He replied. "Oh, and once you're in, you can't back out."

"Why?"

"I want to watch it all, but not alone. Where's the fun in that?"

Nick hesitated. "Fine. But only because Juliette isn't home."

*.*.*

"Make yourself at home." Hank told to the others. They all sat next to each other on the couch in front of the television. A bowl of grain waves sat on the table in front of glasses of Pepsi. They leaned back, starting to relax as Hank pressed play on the remote.

"This better be worth it." said Nick.

*5 hours later*

"They just CAN'T kill a character like that! No way! WHY, out of all the characters, WHY did they kill the sheriff? That's just crazy. Why Graham?" Nick wailed.

"I feel you man." Hank agreed.

_Nick fangirling? Can this guy get any weirder?_ Monroe commented in his head.

*1 hour later*

Nick gave a tired yawn, stretching his arms.

"This is like, so weird for me to watch. All this 'true love' stuff isn't really for me. The Grimm whispered.

"I don't know, it's kinda growing on me. But I understand." Monroe remarked.

"Just shush and watch the show!" scolded Hank.

The Blutbad and Grimm became silent. They obeyed and continued to watch the dramatic show. Monroe rolled his eyes.

_ **Two** fangirls._

*5 hours later*

"Well what do you know?" Monroe asked rhetorically, "Once again, the wolf is the murderer and being hunted. Stereotypes."

"Hey, it's not that bad. Don't forget, the werewolf also turned out to be Red Riding Hood herself! That's not stereotyping." Nick rationalised.

"He's got a point Monroe." the non Grimm or Wesen sided with the Grimm.

"But Red Riding as a werewolf? That's a disgrace!" Monroe shot back.

*6 hours later*

Their eyes were glued to the TV, completely addicted to it. It was the final episode of the season much to their dismay. After so many hours of sword, bows and arrows, drama, 'true love', secrets and all that nonsense as Renard liked to put it, it was over. It was now around 8 in the morning, and thank god they told him they would be late, really late. It was the last few minutes that left them urging for more. But all good things must come to an end. Including Once Upon A Time Season 1.

"Oh My God." Hank was especially stunned.

"That was so good."

"Hank, now you're just exaggerating."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." Said Monroe

"Whatever."

"Hey, is it me or is it that this show kind of sounds like our world?" Nick objected.

"You mean normal reality or Wesen and Grimm reality, A.K.A real reality?" Hank asked.

"Real reality."

"Oh, well the whole storyline does sound a bit like our world." Monroe answered.

"Ok, can we just establish that 'real reality' means the Grimm and Wesen one and 'reality' is the one without the weird stuff." The world was confusing enough already without this Grimm and Wesen business.

"Fine by me."

"Back to the point, Once Upon A Time sounds a bit like the happier, more cliché, princessy version of Real Reality."

"Princessy, really?" Monroe deadpanned. Nick ignored him.

"I mean, there are so many similarities. Look at the theme, both fairy tales!"

"But our world is way darker and scarier." argued the blutbad.

"Hey we should have our own tv show too. It can be about all the Grimm and Wesen stuff we go through." Hank considered.

"That would be cool, but I don't think we should let the public know about the truth yet." Monroe started to have images of villagers with pitchforks, torches and silver bullets in his mind. He shuddered. Silver bullets aren't _that _bad. But it's still a bullet.

Detective Hank Griffin clicked his fingers as an invisible light bulb appeared above his head.

"I got it! Grimm. That will be the title of it, I can see it on billboards already." He imagined it well.

Monroe was disappointed though. "Grimm? Why can't it be 'Wesen'?"

Nick knew it was best to stay out of this debate.

"Well to be fair, Nick is the one still adjusting to his role as a Grimm. And he has to solve cases as a Grimm detective too. That'll make the series interesting. _And_ Grimm sounds better than Wesen. No offence."

"True. But books I get, but a TV show?"

Nick thought for a long while. He was amused by the thought of having a show about his Grimm life, but acting wasn't his thing, and spreading the news to the world about how the world really works doesn't sound fun. Besides, he'd rather be a homicidal detective than an actor. He rubbed his eyes, still tired. His detective partner continued.

"Still, imagine a show called Grimm. That would be cool to have. Imagine the possibilities. It could happen one day you know Nick." He turned to the Grimm expecting an answer like the ones that you're supposed to give after someone say 'Hi, how are you?'.

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Nah." They all said at the same time, feeling as if that was the last thing that would ever happen...

*Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Maine*

"Mum that was AWESOME!" Henry squealed.

"Gotta say thought kid, I still don't think you're mature enough. Didn't you find it, I don't know, scary? You know it's not real right?" Emma said anxiously

"I know, but Grimm is SO cool, can we watch season 2?"

"Wow, you really do love marathons."

"It's almost as if the show's a bit based on Storybrooke. You know, we should get our own show too!" he added excitedly.

"What would you call it?" Emma interested in the boy's idea, wanted to hear more.

"Um. I know! We could name it after my book's title; Once Upon A Time."

Emma only gave a quiet chuckle, she had to say, her kid had so many big ideas.

"Sure, but acting's not my thing. I think I will just stick to being a sheriff."

"Still, I bet it would be cool."

Emma ruffled Henry's hair smiling.

"Come on kid, time for bed."

But Once Upon A Time did sound good in her head.

**And remember to review, I want to hear your thoughts. Tips, praises, corrections, ideas, etc. :)**

**And to the people who watch OUAT: can you figure out which episodes they are watching? Tell me in the reviews! **


End file.
